a silent love
by ryouXichigo-lover
Summary: Bella has a disability, she can't hear. Edward has a problem, he doesn't know what love truly is, what happens, when two different word collide? and he find out about her horrible past?
1. moving in

a/n: hey ppl I'm making a new story so if someone wants to take 'a twin love and hate' and finish it then that's fine with me as long as I'm recognized for writing the first 3 chapters. I have a co-writer writing this with me Krystal Cullen *does happy dance* yay I get to write a story with my fav author and no people I'm not sucking up to Krystal

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking _

_**Flash back**_

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Bpov **

Imagine, what it's like to not hear. To not know how your own voice sounds,  
to never hear the laughter given off from other people, to never know what your  
mother and father's voice sounded like, to never know what sound is.

Welcome to my life

It's just another plain day, drive to school, answer questions teachers wrote out for me, drive home from school, do homework, have dinner then go to bed.

That's how it's been since I could remember.

I moved back to Forks at the age 6 I left with my mum when I was 1 ½ to figure out why I couldn't hear (I was born with no hearing) but mum was murdered when I was 6 so I moved back to Forks to live with Charlie my dad, dad's the chief of police so I didn't get to see him much. Then tragedy struck me once again, he was shot while on the job so here I am going to school living by my self and on what little money my dad left me. I was allowed to live by myself, because I had good grades, and I caused to problems.

I was driving to the graveyard to see my mum and dad when I saw a moving van driving into the forest. _That's weird someone must be moving into the house in the forest… they must be rich to buy a house like that._

I've had a look at the house, it wasn't cheep and it was newly built to.

D_amn they're lucky_. I got to the graveyard and stared at the graves that belonged to my parents, two stones stared back at me and I kneeled in front of them… I knew that if people saw me talking to two stones they would think I was insane, but it was something I did regularly. I told my parents how life was going and about the moving van and about the new doctor that's coming to town, or so I've heard and how my old doctor said he's taking over my case.

_I hope he's young… all the other older doctors are just plain boring, repeating everything I already know. _After I finished updating my parents I put the flowers I got them on there graves took the dead ones kissed the gravestones like I would if my parents where alive said my goodbyes and drove home.

**Epov.**

We _finally_ got to the new house and I _finally_ got some peace. It was a nice modern, open spaced house and I liked it "Edward, get your butt up here, _now!"_ I heard Alice yell.

So much for peace, I thought. I walked up to Alice and all she wanted me to do was pick my room so she could decorate it, I gave a heavy and annoyed sigh, I swear she is more hyperactive than normal… I wonder why.

Apov

I had a vision before we came here. And it was a strange and alluring one.

In the vision, I had seen Edward, and this girl… I could tell she was a nice girl from the way she spoke to Edward, they were at school, and he was staring at her with alluring eyes, and she kept staring at his lips, which I wondered why, considering that the humans liked our eyes the best.

And her voice was really soft, and gentle, delicate like… butterflies.

I smiled to myself and blocked my thoughts once again as Edward came into the room, I told him to pick out a room quickly so I could decorate it and stared at him as he thought.

In my vision, Edward's eyes were alight with wonder and confusion, and… something else I had never seen in them that I couldn't name exactly. And I smiled to myself as I looked at his morose face, which would change soon enough… _soon enough…_


	2. one million dollars

Bpov

I drove to the hospital for my weekly check up before school and I met my new doctor, Dr. Cullen he was really nice, young, _Thank god, _and sweet, and didn't repeat things that I already know, I of course had to read his lips that moved gracefully as did that rest of him, he was easy to read. He told me that there was an operation that he could do to give me back my hearing, and I was all for it until he said what it would cost One fucking million dollars!

Sorry about my language but really, see it for my point of view.

You've lived 17 years and not once have they said that they could fix you hearing, but here comes this doctor after 17 long and brutal years and says that it can be fixed but then when your all for it he says that it will cost a million bucks. Money that you could only _dream_ of having. So I went to school feeling desolate and all my friends asked what was wrong and I told them and they offered to help but I'm not the person to accept help so I said no, that I would find a way to pay for it.

When I got home I went online as I normally do and Alice was on, she's a girl that I met on facebook a year and a half ago and we have now become best friends. I've never posted a picture of myself, but she has, and she was absolutely beautiful.

"How have you been?" I asked Alice, imagining her pixie like face.

"Good, I have been decorating my families' rooms, we just moved. How have you been?" She typed back faster than I could blink.

"As fine as I can," I paused typing and thought, "even be my new doc said that there was an operation I could have which is grate… news but…" I stopped typing with a sigh and pressed enter, within 2 seconds she wrote back.

"But?"

"It costs $1 million to have it done and I don't have that kind of money and never will and don't even say you will pay" I warned.

"Hmph fine I want say it" she put in a smiley face after 2 seconds of my reading the message, "I'll write it," she wrote, "Can I pay for it? I have a lot of money I don't even use." She said.

"How could u pay for it anyway? I know you have the money but how?"

"I could send it to you, through mail." She wrote.

"Alice, what's your last name?" I asked randomly, on her profile, she didn't have her last name, it simply said, Alice Non of your Business.

"Cullen, Alice Cullen." She wrote in quickly.

I stiffened at the Irony, "My doctors name is Carlisle Cullen, that's weird." I noted.

She didn't write back for a full minute, which struck me as weird, but when she answered, I almost sensed… tension? She wrote, "Where do you live?"

"Forks Washington."

Again she didn't write and then she wrote slowly, which also struck me as odd. _"My father is your Doctor."_


	3. meeting

**Apov**

I was jumping up and down trying to see if I could see Bella I knew Bella went to the same school and I had an idea of what she looked like but the only prob was I was to small to see! Edward kept telling me to calm down before I hurt someone but I couldn't help it I wanted to see Bella and come on who wouldn't?

That's when I felt something crash into me

**Bpov**

The halls were more crowded then normal, making it hard to get to my next class. I kept thinking about what Alice said, what if she moved with her dad? That means that she would be here, right? But what if she wasn't? I would just be getting my hopes up.

I kept thinking about it for a while not looking at where I was going and then I crashed into someone dropping all my books.

Damn it, not again!I went to grab my books and I got them hastily fast.

When I looked up… shock over took me, the small face of Alice stared back at me, her wide golden eyes were not noticing whom I was, and then I remembered that I never posted a picture of myself up on face book. The thoughts that my mothers murderer might find me always made me go still with shock, but now, I was still because I was staring at her, she was so beautiful, more beautiful then in her pictures.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" I breathed, I knew it was she, the short black hair; the golden wide eyes were to unique to miss and for anyone else to have.

Alice look confused, her small face coking to the side as if in thought.

"It's me Bella, Bella swan from facebook remember" my voice sounded hopeless, and my smile was faltering into a look over shame that she didn't remember me, but I held it up as best I could.

"Oh my god! Bella!" it was a little bit hard to read her lips because she was talking a bit too fast and next thing I knew, she had given my books to one of her friends and hugged me very tightly.

I wince at her hard rock skin, and her tempeture was so cold, but she didn't notice and I simply melted into her embrace, noticing a boy with bronze hair right behind her.

He had angry dark topaz eye's with a sharp nose and an angular face, his brows were pulled down in the middle and his jaw was locked angrily, for a moment I thought that maybe he was glaring at her, but when I looked closer I saw he was glaring at me and I shivered away from his eyes, they must have been related or something, and before I knew it also, she had given me my books.

"I wanted to surprise you, did I surprise you? I knew you went to the school and I was hoping to find you slightly easier, but it looks like you turned the tables on me." She smiled, giving me a slight playful punch, "Did I surprise you though?"

"Did you ever." I laughed slightly, always keeping my eyes on her mouth, and trying hard to not look behind her at the hateful eyes of the boy.

"Yay!" Sadness over whelmed me, remembering, that I would never know what her voice sounded like, I imagined it to be high, a bell like, but sadly, I would never know. "Well I better let you go to class, what do you have now?" she asked, standing on her toes now to look at my schedule.

"English, after that biology, then lunch and then math" I smiled with a nod.

"Well I don't have English because I have art now but you have biology with my brother and math with me," she smiled, then looked behind her, then back at me, "That's Edward."

"Ok well I better get going I'll see you at lunch" I smiled, waving nervously, still facing her as I walked backwards, ignoring her introduction to the boy named Edward.

"Yeah, see you at lunch!" She said back, I nodded and turned.

Those eyes were still in my mind.

**Epov**

"Alice who was that and why did she keep looking at your lips?" I asked as Alice and I sat in the living room, I had skipped the rest of the day after smelling that girls' blood, "and not your eyes?" I dropped my voice to a vampire level " The humans love our eyes, unless of course, she thinks it is disrespectful." I mused, remembering her sweet soft features… and her voice… it was like the twinkling of a piano, it was soft and delicate, like dandelions and wide blue eyes glistening.

"In her case, no." Alice said.

"What do you mean in her case no?" now every one in our family was listening, I frowned at their manners.

"Edward she's deaf and her father died, she lives alone…" Alice mumbled softly, pity overtaking her voice.

"_She's _the one with the operation she can't afford?" I heard jasper say and Alice nodded

"I met her on facebook about a year and a half ago and ever since with have been the best of friends, oh and Edward"

"Yes?" I responded carefully.

"don't give her the pity act you love to do, just treat her like you would if you were talking to us, alright?"

"Of course Alice." I rolled my eyes and adverted my gaze from her threatening eyes.

"I mean it Edward, if I hear at lunch you gave her the pity act I'll have your head" her eyes turned black and I stared at her for a long time.

Two things happened at that moment.

First, I took the time to notice that I had never seen Alice act so…. Protective of another person before, other than Jasper. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of what she would do to me if I acted pitiful towards, 'Bella'.

"And tell me exactly what is so special about this girl." I demanded, annoyed that she was ordering me around as to how to act around a human. I knew how to act, but I knew that this girl was overtaking me slowly… I had to skip on my first day of school because of her blood.

"Just wait and see Edward, just wait and see." She sighed, standing up and rushing to her room, laptop in hand.

a/n: review please or no 4th chapter

and after this chapter I'm changing the ratting to M so be warned

review and not just story alert and favorite please


	4. mum's murder

**Warning **

**This chapter has rape and murder in it **

**I DON'T WANT REVIEWS COMPLAINING THAT IT'S IN THERE **

**U have been warned now enjoy **

**Bpov**

I got home, I was worried because I didn't see either Edward (not that it bothered me) or Alice- which worried me a lot because she said that one of her likeable subjects is math so it's not like she hates it and skipped, when I got home I got a drink and raced up the stairs, I almost tripped 3 times "stupid clumsiness" I muttered. When I got to my room I threw myself onto the bed, got my laptop and went online praying that Alice was on so I could see what was going on and sure enough there she was.

"Alice what's wrong I didn't see you in math nor did I see Edward in biology" I typed as fast as I could and I think Alice noticed I was worried because in record speed -1 second if you wanted to know- she replied:

"I'm so sorry Bella Edward wasn't feeling well during art so we went home early, I'm so sorry" How can she type that so fast almost…. reminds…. Me…. Of no there can't be any way.

"Is he ok now"? I typed back, a sudden sense of worry overcoming me.

"Yeah, he's fine, still feeling a bit under the weather but not much, he'll be back at school tomorrow" she went back to her normal speed of 2 seconds.

After that I told her what happened in math and sent her the homework, then just talked for a bit about anything and everything and then she asked the hardest question I have ever been asked…

"Bella, I'm sorry, but the curiosity is eating away at me…Bella what exactly happened to your mom?" I went stiff with that because to remember what happened is just… just to painful to describe so I told her what I told everyone else and hope she just left it like everyone else.

"She was murdered when I was 6" Fate never liked me…

"I'm so sorry do you know who killed her?" She typed quickly.

That made me go stiff and I think she sensed it because then she wrote.

"If you don't want to talk about it yet you don't have to"

"No it's ok it's just painful to remember and I would rather tell you in person then online"

"O k. you sure you want to tell me? You don't have to tell me"

"No I think someone needs to know the truth" I shrugged as if she was here.

"So you mean you never told anyone what happened"

"No I've been in to much fear to tell anyone" I nibbled on my lip gently.

I was in total fear now and I think Alice could tell…

"Hey, I'm coming over now and we will talk, Kay"? She wrote quickly.

"Ok I'll see you then"

I gave Alice my address and I straightened something out… I was happy to have some company over, it hurt me sometimes to be alone, I would never know if someone was in my house or had broken in because I couldn't hear.

And before I knew it, I had opened the door and burst into tears before we could even greet each other.

"Do you want to talk about it now or after dinner because I'll make you something if you would like" said Alice; she was talking slower now, so it was easier to read her lips.

"I'll take you up on the offer," I whispered hollowly.

"Ok what do you want?" She said, a smile on her face.

"Anything you can make"

"Ok I'll be back soon"

"Yes" so as I waited I kept getting images of my mum's murder flashing in my head

_It was my 6__th__ birthday today, and I was running to mommy's room, James, mommy's mean boss wasn't here so I got to spend mommy time with her, without mommy crying. _

_I opened mom's door and James was__ there, he was dropping candle stuff onto mummy, she was shaking but not screaming, her eyes were watery and she had them shut._

"_Why are you doing this to mummy!?" I screamed, James turned around, I knew I was in trouble now "Why, now that you ask, it's because your mummy is really pretty and now your going to watch"_

_I tried to run away but he was too fast he got me and tied me up to the table post, he than touched mummy, I could tell mummy didn't like rob touching her, he then took his pants off and stuck his thingy into mummy's private place, that mummy said only the man I love should touch, but why was rob touching mummy there? Then after what seemed like forever he stopped, but then he got a knife out of his shirt. My heart was beating so fast now._

"_Say good bye to your mummy Isabella" he purred._

"_No! Mummy isn't going anywhere, isn't that right mummy? Your staying, you can't leave me, mommy wouldn't leave me," I mumbled to her and myself over and over, my eyes were open with the shock of what I had just watched. I couldn't breath right, now I know I was going into shock._

_I couldn't see my mummy's lips anymore so I couldn't see what she said, all I could see was her saying "sorry" and "I love you" that's when James starting cutting mummy's toes off then mummy fingers and then…_

I snapped out of the nightmare to Alice shaking me.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" She looked worried, really worried and I don't blame her, friends never slept over or asked me to sleep over because of the things that I would say while I was in that horrid nightmare.

"I …I was… having…. a nightmare…about my…. mums… Murder" I whispered, my voice was like when I was little, not the baby tone, but the dead one.

It wasn't until then that I realised that I had been crying again.

"Bella tell me what happened please?" Alice begged, speaking a little quickly in her panic over me.

"How detailed do you want it… because it's really gruesome"

"As detailed as you can tell me without breaking down, Kay?"

"O.k."

So I then proceeded to tell her everything that happened while she comforted me

I don't know when or how I fell asleep but I did, Alice woke me up and she literally forced me to eat and then we went to school together, we skipped first class, Alice called the school and told them why, so we met up with her family at morning.

Review review review I need reviews to know what you do and don't like so please REVIEW thank you


	5. meeting edward

a/n: sorry about the long wait I've been packing and planning for a trip that I'm going on TOMORROW so I won't update for a week maybe more

**Bpov**

I walked into biology class right after morning tea and sat down. I felt a little elated despite my past with happiness, I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

I looked to Edward who was next to me, his face was slightly crumpled, "Hi." I said a little too brightly. Well, at least that's how I think I sounded. I didn't know how my words actually sounded since I had never really heard them; I just hoped I wasn't making a fool out of myself in front of him. Wait, why did I even care?

"Hi" Edward was sitting in the seat that is normally empty. His lips moved tightly.

"What's that?" He asked, he looked half frustrated and half questionable, a confused expression on his face.

"Just a script if that's what you want to call it," I shrugged, "It's what the teacher is doing and majority of what he is going to say."

"You must be Bella," he smirked, "since my sister has seen you, all she can talk about is …" I wasn't able to see what else he was saying because he turned his face away from me… a pang hit my heart.

"Um … I'm sorry I'm interrupting what your saying but I can't know what your saying if I can't see your lips," He shot me yet again another questionable look, "I'm deaf, have you forgotten? And I know that Alice told you because when I got online, she was all over me with apologies."

"I guess I forgot, sorry." He mumbled, looking down briefly before looking back at me directly, I stifled a gasp at his eyes, so beautiful… "Like I was saying, all she can talk about is you and what she's going to buy for you."

"You're kidding me," I groaned, smacking a hand to my forehead in exasperation.

"Yep, your not really a shopping girl" He smiled, stopping my heart for a second.

"Well here and there I do but I just have this thing with people spending money on me I hate it." I frowned.

"Um you wouldn't know what happened with Alice last night, would you?" He said carefully, I could tell by the way his lips were moving that he was slightly tense.

I froze a bit at that, remembering last night "Yeah she was … with me"

"What were you two doing?" He continued.

"Um I'd rather not talk about it and I would rather you _not_ get it out of Alice, please it's personal." I blushed crimson.

All through the class we were talking and then the bell went off, we talked about silly tings, from the ridiculous pants that say 'PINK' on the butt, but they were not even pink pants. He had a good laugh about that one, all though I was not able to hear it.

"Do you want to sit with me and Alice?" Edward asked, his eyes curious about something I did not know.

"Ah, is it just you and Alice today?" I asked.

"Well it's our brother and sister too, you don't mind, do you?" He asked, his face crumpling again. Like he had just found out he was not winning something he had always wanted.

"Well I don't mind, but what about your brothers and sister?" I asked, I did not want to anger anyone with my unwanted presence.

He stopped to think for a while.

"Good point. Can I get a rain check on that then?"

At that same moment my cell phone vibrated quietly in my pocket, I looked to my pocket and picked it up; flipping my phone open I read a text message from Alice.

**Meet me at lunch; I want to talk, you know about what.**

I sighed heavily, "Alice." I muttered.

"I want to sit with you." Edward said, "I _am_ going to sit with you."

"Sure" I said, my heart started drumming loudly.

"Lets go we don't want to leave Alice waiting." Edward smiled gently.

We both went to our lockers, which were three lockers apart, then went to the lunchroom to meet my doom.

"You invited Edward?" Alice asked as shocked at my choice as I was. "It's not that I don't love you, but we were going to talk about something that was brought up last light when I was at Bella's place and I didn't expect her to invite you" Alice said, Edward must of said something that I did not see.

"May we sit down so I can see both of you at once?" I asked, my voice probably sounded a bit annoyed, that's how I felt. "Its hard to be in a conversation when you can't hear or see all participants"

"Sorry Bella," Alice smiled sheepishly and with that we all sat down at a table. Both of them in front of me.

"So what happened last night that you're not telling me?" Edward asked first.

I explained to him what Alice and I had talked about yesterday, all the while his face a face of horror and disgust and sadness all in one. I let my gaze flicker to Alice' face occasionally and saw her eyes slightly hurt at my story.

"Now I want to know as much as you can tell me," Alice said, folding her hand on the table.

I took a deep breath and began:

"Well it started from when I was about two and a half, my mum's boss James would tie me to something and then would rape my mum Elizabeth until my 6th birthday when he… murdered her.

"That's when I went to live with my dad but James moved too and found his way to me" a this point I was just telling them what I saw, I was so deep in the memory "because really one person can't watch me 24/7, so, when dad was at work he would sneak in and" I froze then this is the most I have not told _anyone_ and here I am telling two people whom I have only just met.

"Well you can most likely guess it wasn't until I was 14 and a half that James had to move back that I got away" I broke at that second, I was crying now and Alice was comforting me.

I breathed unevenly and took out a picture out of my pocket with a shaky hand. I was not believing what I was doing, "that's Mathew he would be two tomorrow" Alice looked at me then the picture "he looks just like you"

"I thank god for that every day," I whispered, closing my eyes, now they knew that I had a son "I have more pictures of him at home" I said opening my eyes.

Edward was still looking a bit shocked, and confused; he apparently did not get the significance of Mathew.

"He's mine Edward if you haven't figured it out, or just needed me to conform it."

"He's so cute" Alice gushed.

"of course he is he takes after his mum. Just kidding" I chuckled nervously.

"So, where so his adopted parents live" Edward asked, his eyes were slightly troubled.

"Here, but because I have to still go to school they arrange when I can have him. I normally see him on holidays unless one of us has plans." I noticed Alice was gone.

"Could you tell her not to spend to much money for Mathew, please? I spent enough money as it is." I murmured, knowing that's what she must have been gone for.

"Well I would, but you know how she is." Edward smiled, "She wouldn't listen to me."

"God do I know, she's _still_ nagging me to let her pay for my ear surgery" I grinned, despite myself.

"Why don't you let her?" Edward asked. Talking slower, his hands folded as he leaned forward.

"It's a million dollars! One, _way_ too much money and two, I _hate_ people spending money on me. As it is, Mathew's parents are spoiling him to death his mum and Alice are so much like each other it isn't funny and to top it off they have the same name!"

"Do they look the same"?

"They have the same pixy like look but they don't look the same, no" I shook my head, picturing Alice' face beside Mathew's mother.

We talked for a bit longer then the bell went we said our good byes and left for our class.

I didn't want to leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hey guys really sorry about the long update but a lot of stuff is happening at the moment and I was really badly stuck on this chapter. So let's re-cap on what's happened shall we

ok so we find out that Bella's deaf and both her parents are dead also that the Cullen's moved to forks in the first chapter then in the second chapter we find out that Bella and Alice know each other through facebook and that Bella can have a surgery to give her back her hearing but it cost $1 mill. Also Bella finds out that her doctor is Alice's 'dad' and Alice finds out that Carlisle is Bella's doc. In the third chapter Bella bumps into Alice in the halls and they talk but then have to go to class only the Cullen's go home because jasper and Edward can't handle the smell of her blood (not that Bella knows that yet). in the firth chapter Bella tells all (a.k.a. Alice) about how her mother was killed by her mother's boss James. In the firth chapter Bella meets Edward and then tells both Edwards and Alice about how it all started filled Edward in on her mothers murder and told both of them about her son Matthew (the product and James raping her till she was 14) and how it's his birthday the next day.

So that's everything onto the story

BPOV

So it's been 2 weeks since I told Edward and Alice about James though I haven't told them that he was a vampire I have a feeling they will have to leave if I tell them I know or they'll think I'm crazy which id out because I think they're vampire's two but I think they drink from animals (note the gold eyes) I mean how else can Dr. C.. I men Carlisle work as a doctor and not eat every human that comes in. I've met the rest of their family and got to know Edward a bit better, I'm falling for him and falling hard. What do I do? I'm falling in love with a vampire and he doesn't even know it, sigh what to do. Do I tell him I know and that I love him and hope for the best or do I not tell him and suffer. Sigh life sucks.

So I get home after my weekend with Matthew as it was his birthday 2 weekends ago and missed it. I'm lucky that he has such understanding adoptive parents they let me see him whenever I please so long as I'm up to date with my work even though ever scence my father died and I legally became an underage independent (I don't know what it's called ik there's a name for it) I have legal guardianship of him. Sigh. Like I said I'm glad he has them I wouldn't be able to take care of him, his aunt and uncle as I like to call them because they're like siblings to me said that they would have him for as long as I needed them to but I can't help like sometimes it's a burden to them mainly because he's so special, 'cause you see he's dad is a vampire he's part vamp but luckily he's more like his mother than father but he needs blood twice a week and not only can he read minds but he can see the future and he has telekinesis powers so he can levitate things o did I tell you that Alice (his auntie) and Jacob (his uncle) are werewolf's . no well now I have it took me ages for them to agree to adopt him but now they have they don't wonna let go. That gives me an idea maybe Alice will know what to do because I know they already know that the Cullen's are vampire's maybe she knows what I should do.

So I go downstairs and grab the phone and call Alice and she picks up after the second ring.

"hello"

"hello Alice its Bella a need huge advice" I say

"sure what's up Bella"

"well you know how the Cullen's are vamps and.." she cuts me off

"wait when did..." so I cut her off

"um did you think I wouldn't figure it out seeming how my baby's father is one"

"good point anyway go on and I promise not to but in"

"ok well i'mfallinghardforedwardandidon'tknowwhattodo" I mumble but know she will understand

"so your falling for a VAMPIRE and you don't know what to do"

"well yea I don't know if I want to tell him or not and there's the little detail of I have to tell him and his family that I know their big secret"

"well first things first does he know what James did and does he know that you have a son"

"yes"

"does he treat you differently because of this and also does he treat you differently because your deaf"

"no and no"

"well I say tell the damn guy everything and if they don't talk to you again well it's their loss"

"thank you so much sis love ya and tell my baby boy I love him will ya"

"love ya to and will do see ya and good luck"

"thanks I'll need it"

After that we hang up and I go to sleep with a new conviction

Tomorrow I will tell Edward Cullen everything.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: i forgot to tell you in the last chapter my betta can't betta for me at the moment and i really wanted to get these chapters out hope you still like it and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

chapter 7:

I wake up the next day to a sunny sky. Dam it why does god hate me so. Ok think think think do I go to school and wait till tomorrow which I don't want to do because I'll chicken out or do I go over to their place and tell them there. Hmmmmm hey Alice is on I'll ask.

"hey Alice can I come over today I have something to tell you and something tells me your gonna be staying home today" she takes a while to reply but she does

"um sure but how did you know"

"call it mothers intuition" if only she knew. Just then someone calls. "hold up Alice I have a call"

"ok"

I pick up the phone "hello"

"hey Bella it's me Alice. Look some things come up and I need you to watch matt I called the school already to say that you won't be coming in so you'll have the day off anyway I just need someone to watch matt"

"I will I you think me taking him to the Cullen's is a good idea"

"Hmmmmm yea sure why not"

"ok I'll come round and pick him up when I can love ya"

"love ya two and thank you"

"no thank you for taking care of him it's the least I could do" after that we hung up and I went back to the computer.

"ey Alice is it ok if when you pick me up we go around to Matthews place I have to pick him up and I don't know how to get to your place by myself yet" I wait for a reply

"sure esme said it's fine I'll be there in 10"

So I got ready got some stuff for matt and waited outside. 10 minutes later and Alice shows up and I get in and start directing her to Matthews place. We get there in 10min and I hop out to get a little boy jumping into my arms

"hi mummy" I hear in my head. Did I forget to mention that he can project his thorts two.

"hey baby where gonna go to mummy's friends place today what do ya think" his eyes lit up like a child seeing his Christmas presents on Christmas day.

"really YAY" so I get in after I hug sis goodbye and put him on my lap. another 15min later I'm walking into the Cullen's place with matt on my arms.

"so Bella what brings you here" Carlisle asks and before I get a chance to answer matt jumps from my arms and pokes Carlisle, then turns around and says "one are you a vampire like my daddy was two if you are are you do you do mean things like daddy did and three if you are why are your eyes gold and not red" well you should of seen the looks both matt and me got.

"so you are vampires, mummy knows because James my mean not my daddy daddy was a vampire and I'm a half vampire but please don't tell the volturi I don't wonna leave mummy or for mummy to die" by that time matt was crying into my shoulder.

"sshhhh baby it's ok mummy isn't going anywhere nether are you" I whispered into his ear.

"Bella is what Matthew say true James was a vampire" Alice was the first to ask the question

"yes he was I actually came here to tell you I figured out that you where vampires yourself but matt beet me to it I hope you don't mind me knowing and yes I know about the volturi James told me about them and I would like it if you didn't tell them about my son, you see matt's half vampire and is very powerful one at that even at one he could already read and project thoughts but we just recently found out he also has telekinesis abilities and if the volturi found out not only would they kill me they would kill my son in fear and I don't want that to happen"

"don't worry Bella your safe with us so is your son, but I still don't get how James got you pregnant we can't get woman pregnant or so we thought" Carlisle ask

" well it's pretty simple really it's the same reason why men can reproduce but woman can't when their 80 when you think about it really, a woman's body needs to grow in order to carry a child now when a woman's 80 her body can't hold a child nor can a female vampire body change to support a child but I guys body doesn't need to change in order to produce sperm that's why an 80 year old man and a male vampire can still reproduce with a human if they wanted to you just thought you couldn't because no male, in written records anyway never had sex with a human female that was reproductive" by this time esme had left with Matthew but I knew she could still hear.

"what do you mean in written records" Rosalie sneered

"when I first found out I was pregnant with Matthew I was about to kill myself because I knew the life my son would live and I couldn't do it but before I could a female hybrid come up to me and told me about her mother and her father and about herself and that she could see my son living a happy life so went home and only heard again from her once during birth but since then not a word since but I will be forever in her dot because she saved me during labour but I've never had the chance to thank her" just then esme walks in.

" what does Matthew have to eat" esme asks

"asks him it's wesnday so he normally has his first lot a blood for the week plus whatever Alice feeds him so ask him" everyone looks at me like I have to heads

"my best friend who's been like a sister to me ever since we were little name is Alice also she's taking care of him till I finish school and maybe collage if she's lucky" they still looked at me weird

"o did I forget to mention that because Matthews a hybrid he has to drink blood twice a week. It's in the cooler/freezer part of his nappy bag o and if he says he doesn't want it now bring him to me at say 12 if he still doesn't want it cause I'll have to force it to him"

"ok thanks" esme said then she left so I turn back to the Cullen's.

"uh how do you force him to drink the blood" asked Emmet

"easy actually well to me now because I've done it so many times I have to hold him down without him throwing/levitating something at me then put some on his bottom lip and then he gives and drinks it"

"pshhh easy" Emmet said

"ok then you can do it but I'm telling you now you won't last a min before he finds something heavy enough to throw you off him" I laugh

"she's right" Alice said after getting a blank look

"so what can Matthew do" Edward asked

" read and project thoughts, see the future and levitate things but not people yet o and he's just starting to control animals but that's for no more than 30 seconds before he tires him out"

"wow that's so cool" Emmet said.

"hey Edward can we talk in private and when I say private out of vampire hearing range please"

"I'm sorry not today but how about you both go somewhere Saturday I have to check your ears now seeming you thought it would be a good idea to skip you cheek up" Carlisle said

"hey don't blame me blame Alice she's the one that took me so long to get ready I was almost late for school"

"that's right blame it all on the cute innocent pixy" Alice grumbled, everyone just laughed. Once everyone calmed down me and Carlisle went to his at home doc office and he did the usual check up, we went back downstairs after we heard the crash of Emmet trying to feed matt so I took over and had him drinking in the same amount of time it took for Emmet to fail (55 seconds a slow for me) then put him to sleep. While he was asleep I talked with the Cullen's and at 4 o'clock Jacob came to pick both me and matt up and we left after waking him up and saying goodbye to the Cullen's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 BPOV

It's sunny on a Saturday morning and much to my displeasure both Thursday and Friday were sunny surprisingly seeming it's forks after all, but that meant no Cullen's meaning no Edward at school, but hopefully I get to talk to him today even though I've chickened out of telling him my feelings o well, I told Alice though and she said to tell him but I'm just too shy. So I sit by the window waiting for him to pick me up all my thoughts on him and at that moment I was certain that I was madly in love with Edward Cullen. It was just before 12 when Edward came over.

"hello" Edward calls and as soon as he does matt jumps at him and Edward catches him

"hey big man what's up" he asks matt

"you, the woof, the sky, twees, anyway where you and mummy going mummy says that I have to come too you don't mind do you edwad"

"nope I was gonna stay here with mummy but there's a patting farm near bye would you like to go if mummy says yes" they both look at me Edward with hope and matt with those adorable melt your heart puppy dog eyes I just can't say no to

"please mummy" he pleads

"alright alright but someone needs there nap I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind coming around tomorrow and we can go then ok" I give Edward a look as if to say agree-or-feel-my-mothers-wrath

"sure I'm up for that"

"NO I don't want edwad to go" matt protests

"Edward won't go he'll stay but you need your nap"

"no no no no no edwad don't need nap me no need nap"

At that stage I'm giving Edward a pleading look

"I'm sure Edward will sleep with you"

Matt's eyes lit up and gives Edward his trade mark puppy dog eyes

"weally you would edwad weally" matt asks shocked

"yup for you little man anything"

EPOV

It's been 3 weeks rufly since I've meet Bella and I can't help but full in love with her but I don't think after what happened to her that she'll want to date a vampire or any man full stop for that matter and I have both things going agents me.

So I get there at 12 and as I walk in I have a little bundle of energy jump up at me.

"hey big man what's up" I ask him

"you, the woof, the sky, twees, anyway where you and mummy going mummy says that I have to come too you don't mind do you edwad" I shiver. Edwad, Shiver. I've never felt more diminished in my life and that's saying something

"nope I was gonna stay here with mummy but there's a patting zoo nearby would you like to go if mummy says yes" now I know why Alice told me about the patting zoo, smart

"please mummy" he pleads

"alright alright but someone needs there nap I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind coming around tomorrow and we can go then ok"

"sure I'm up for that"

"NO I don't want edwad to go" matt protests gripping me tighter. Wow

"Edward won't go he'll stay but you need your nap" Bella's giving me a pleading look she probably wants me to help her get him to sleep. Sigh the things you do for love but it's not just her anymore it's the little boy to

"no no no no no edwad don't need nap me no need nap"

"I'm sure Edward will sleep with you" at this strange she's pretty much begging me with her eyes

"weally you would edwad weally" matt asks shocked

"yup for you little man anything" because it's true I'd do anything for the both of them even if it means pretending to sleep till he goes to sleep.

BPOV

Sigh. My heart just melts at the sight before me. I'm standing leaning agents the door frame watching Edward lay holding matt singing him to sleep, just the look in Edwards eyes putting him to sleep is just, sigh, there's so much love in them it's kind of scary I've never seen a man look at Matthew like that it just makes me love Edward even more. This is where I hear Alice's voice nagging me to tell him, but I can't I'm to scared of what he'll say I mean no one wants to date a 17 year old that has a 2 year old son but the way he acts with matt it's as if he see's matt as his own son. I don't know what to do anymore, mom if you can hear me help me please because I'm lost.

A/n: thats the end of me writing this story i'm just getting way to many writers block with this so if anyone wants to take over my pleasure just let me know first k thank you all and hope to hear from you again in my next story


End file.
